leap_boku_no_herofandomcom-20200214-history
The Story
Here you will find our story and the generic summary and links to all of our arcs and sub-plots. Clicking links will bring you to pages with more in depth summaries and links to full 'episodes'. Please bear in mind, this is an alternate timeline with a different line of events leading up to the here and now. Prologue: In the Beginning (if you consider the beginning the year 207X) In the beginning, almost five hundred and fifty years back from this point in time, the first Quirk was discovered through a glowing baby in a random town in the middle of China. No one can explain why that genetic mutation occurred, or why it gave super powers, but it was known that from that point, other people all around the world started to pop up with quirks. This trend spread from person to person through breeding, and the mix of Quirkless blood with the blood of those with a Quirk, found that the population of the world that had a Quirk had developed to the point of close to eighty percent of the entire population of the planet. All of those super powers out in the public with no need for people to make an effort for hidden identities and secret lives, the business of being a hero became a well known thing within a few generations of the Quirk population boom. And to this day the honored tradition of being a Hero, one who works to serve the populace by going above and beyond the call of your traditional service worker, is something that many bring themselves to try to do. Why would they need this many heroes in the world? Well, you always have the people from history who are more prone for crime and violence, Supervillains, just like in the comic books. Heroes and Villains, a clash lasting throughout history, and all of the regular super powered people that do their everyday jobs with or without their quirks due to laws that only allow heroes to use their powers in public (barring police, fire fighters, etc.). This world is a fun one wouldn't you agree? The population is evened out and sustainable, thanks tot he efforts of colonization efforts outside of our planet, and some very caustic super villain attacks that resulted in mass devastation, rest in peace poor souls. But with all of the people trying to be heroes, you have to weed out the ones that can't really make it out in the world. We consult the best schools that breed the greatest heroes. We have five great academies from five very different countries in the world. UA Academy of Japan, Home of the Heroes in the USA, Dechado of Brazil, Heldfaktor of Africa and the great Ace in the Hole Academy of Britain. here is where our story begins, in jolly old London. Students from all over the world come to The Big Five schools, for reasons of their own or their parents, but your story Reader, Ace in the Hole is where your great story begins. Arc 1: Welcome to Ace in the Hole The students of the entrance exams from all over have passed the written portions of their exams, and have come to take the physical entrance exam, the second stage of the process of deciding who can make it into the first class. One hundred and sixty students, sixteen seats available for the best class of all. Can you make it?